


Sentinel & Guide Verse

by unpathdwaters



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unpathdwaters/pseuds/unpathdwaters
Summary: It was just a hockey bond. It was for the team. Auston would remind himself of that fact as many times as necessary.





	Sentinel & Guide Verse

"Do you or Auston expect any increased pressure from other teams as a result of your bond? How do you think it'll affect your reactions?" The bold question stood by itself in the locker room. Even a few of the veteran reporters looked surprised by its starkness.

Bless him, Mitch looked genuinely confused and almost vulnerable. Auston watched from across the locker room as his new guide tackled the unfortunate question. "I mean, Sentinel and Guide research has come such a long way in the past few decades and as a result, everything is clearer for both parties. People aren't just at the mercy of their emotions anymore." Keeping up his unguarded facial expression, Mitch earnestly told the reporter, "That's a really ignorant question." A few laughs managed to be stifled from other members of the media. Mitch just shook his head. “And besides, everyone knows my levels aren’t high. Yes, I'm a guide and I'm currently serving as Auston's guide but no one-- least of all me-- is at the risk of what you're suggesting.” His face turned steely and Auston knew what was coming next.

"It's also an insult that you think Auston can't handle himself or his senses. He's proved himself as a sentinel and a hockey player and to say otherwise is a disgrace."

Mo, bless him, spoke up next to Mitch. He didn't even blink as the mass of microphones turned towards him. "It's pretty common for Sentinels in hockey to pick Guides who are also on the same team, if not who at least work for the front office. We're lucky enough that Mitch and Auston were compatible. To imply that it would damage their game as opposed to enhance it is an insult, like Mitch said. Not just to him and Auston but to the rest of the Leafs as well. This wasn't a decision that was reached lightly by anyone," Mo finished, effectively dismissing the media. Mitch smiled at him again, grateful for his pseudo-captain.

Once the last reporter had left the room, Auston sidled up to Mitch, pressing a kiss to the side of his Guide’s forehead, almost too quickly, as though he wanted to do it but was almost embarrassed. He spoke quietly as Mitch began to tie his shoes. "You know that if someone hits you on the ice, I probably will end up getting a major game misconduct."

Mitch winced. "I mean, yeah, but let's not tell the reporters that."

“Wasn’t planning on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr >> same username if you have questions or even prompts!


End file.
